OUR LIGHT, OUR HOPE
by sarupetto
Summary: Currently, our heroes are fighting against David. Then, what would happen if Alibaba died in this war? After all, he's only one among four people fighting against the whole world.


NOTE: The timeline is the current war in MAGI canon.

DISCLAIMER: MAGI Manga/Anime is not mine and this fic is purely for pleasure purpose. No monetary profit is gained from this whatsoever and for those who haven't read/watch MAGI, please do, because in my opinion, IT IS AWESOME!

Well then, let's start shall we?

Xxxxxxxxxx

TITLE: OUR LIGHT, OUR HOPE

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alibaba was in a more and more ragged state as he defended his master Sharrkan's people from being returned to the Rukh. His energy was being depleted fast and so was his magoi as he continuously cut off the incoming flying drills and killed the beings from Sacred Palace. His movements were becoming slower which was very bad as his reaction time against the attack was also becoming more delayed as time passed.

No matter how much he tried to release the other's shackles from Sinbad's doings with his words and logics, they could not seem to work and Aladdin was fighting his own battle in the sky, so he could not ask for any help. He had promised to guard those on the ground and he intended to carry that promise out to the end. He just hoped that whatever happened to him, then, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Judal and Sinbad would be able to stop the world from ending.

A shout to his left caught his attention as he watched the people cheered as a few plants nearby were returned to the Rukh by the drills. He was distracted and that few seconds was all it took for Alibaba to be stabbed in the stomach by one of the drill. He managed to see it coming, but his body was tired beyond belief that he could not react in time. Now, it was too late. There was no way to save him. He snapped his head upwards and his eyes caught Aladdin's horrified face. He saw how Aladdin was about to come and save him, but he quickly shook his head, stopping the Magi who looked torn between obeying him or not. Aladdin did not come, but he kept on looking at Alibaba with anguish. Meanwhile, the others had fallen silent.

Alibaba fell on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. His sword had fallen by his side and his power had vanished, leaving him in a normal human state. Wheezing, he sat up against the border separating him and his master's people as he looked at his wound and saw his body dissipating into Rukh starting from the hole made in his stomach. He could only wait for his end, his ears ringing with joyful shout coming from the people whom must have gotten returned to the Rukh and his eyes shut as tears of despair fell.

"Wh-why? Som-some…body, pl-please… sa…ve…th-them," Alibaba begged as he let himself be dissolved into Rukh. The last thing he heard was Aladdin's anguish cry of his name from way above the sky.

/

He was floating, aimless, bodiless and mindless.

'Wait, mindless?'

He opened his eyes…no, not his eyes, but his…sight? He just started to realize that he was not in physical form and that he was in some kind of place where everything around him was pure light.

'Where am I? Who…am I?'

"You're in my space. Your name's Alibaba. You're one of my Djinn's King Vessels."

'Who are you?'

"The name's Solomon, but that's not what's important. For now, I'll send you back to help the world from being destroyed by David. That guy just doesn't know when to stop. You're lucky you died once before and got your Rukh to change that Sinbad's deed in changing the Rukh didn't affect you. Otherwise, it would be hard for me to find you among all the gathered Rukh and take you here. Anyway, there would be one upgrade to your body to help you fight the being and drills sent by David. This might the last of my presence since Sinbad and David are already taking over the Sacred Palace and I needed to use my presence and energy to get you back to the living world."

'What do you mean by back? Who are David and all the names you're saying?'

The voice chuckled.

"There's no need for you to know that here since you'll remember when you get back. Anyway, I'm very proud of you and Aladdin, Alibaba. You're both truly are the world and my hope, our last light. Well then, goodbye and good luck! Try not to get killed anymore!"

'Wait! Whe-'

A flash.

/

Aladdin was raging. He wanted to mourn for the loss of his King, his friend, his most precious person, but he had no time for that. Right now, the world needed to be saved and that was what he needed to do and he could only let out all the rage he felt in counter-attacking back the enemy. He had gone down to the ground and was holding all of the enemies from where Alibaba last stood when there was nobody anymore to help him cover the ground. The others who came to stop him had gone still. Perhaps they were still stunned and shocked by Alibaba's death or perhaps they were just afraid of his rage which was a good decision because in his current mental state, he did not think he would have enough tolerance to distinguish between enemies and friends anymore. Right now, he only knew one thing. Those who attacked him would be his enemies and he would annihilate them.

Just then, a bright light suddenly shone above them all. Aladdin heard the winged beings screamed and scampered away from the light and he saw the drills retreated back into its blackhole, easing Aladdin of his burden. Then, the light swirled and formed into a round bundle the size of his body if he was to curl before it floated down towards him. Along the way, whenever the light shone against the winged beings or the drills, they retreated quickly like the light was an unbeatable enemy to them. Slowly, the bundle descended and stopped just beside Aladdin. That was when he felt the symbol on his forehead reacted in return towards the presence of the light. Aladdin was confused, but he had a feeling of what he was supposed to do. Since the enemy went into hiding, he stopped his guarding and looked to the bundle and said, "Open Sesame!"

Instantly, the bundle shone brighter and brighter, causing everyone to close their eyes. Then, little by little, it dimmed and finally it was gone and so was Solomon's Wisdom. Aladdin heard the people gasped behind him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to where the bundle of light was before. He gasped. Instantly, his eyes teared. He let them fall freely as he jumped and hugged the person.

"Alibaba-kun! Alibaba-kun! Alibaba-kun!" Aladdin chanted his friend's name in relief.

"Hey, Aladdin. Sorry to scare you. I'm back now," Alibaba said as he hugged the other boy back, relieved to be reunited again. He never thought that he would have such luck to be revived twice.

But then, he felt something fluttered behind him. He let Aladdin go and looked behind him. There was nothing.

"What's wrong, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asked as he wiped his eyes and looked at his friend. That was when he saw it. His eyes widened.

"I don't know, I kept feeling something fluttering on my back since just now. Did you tickle me Aladdin? Although, it did feel weird somehow, not like ticklish much," Alibaba explained as he tried to look behind him at what could possibly cause that fluttering feeling. He was still feeling it. He tried to twist his head more to inspect his back, but that only hurt his neck. Then, he realized that Aladdin had gone silent. He looked at the other boy.

"Aladdin? What's wrong?" Alibaba asked.

Aladdin opened his mouth, but then he closed it and he opened it again, but he could not reply. He could not believe what he was seeing. When he looked at Alibaba, the boy was looking confused at him and he knew now that Alibaba could not see what he was seeing which would mean that the others also could not which was logical, seeing as the thing was made with something only Magi should be able to see. Perhaps the gasp before was due to Alibaba being revived and not because of the addition on Alibaba's back. He cleared his throat. He looked around to make sure that the enemy was not back yet, and sure enough, the sky and ground were empty. He looked back at Alibaba.

"Alibaba-kun…how should I say this? Um, there is a pair of…wings…on your back. I can see them and they seemed to be made of…Rukh? Uh, yeah, Rukh," Aladdin revealed. He did not know whether to be overjoyed at the miracle or wary of the appendage.

"Huh?!" Alibaba exclaimed. He snapped his head to the side to look over his shoulder at the said appendage again, but he did not see anything.

"I don't think you could see them, Alibaba. Normal people would not be able to see Rukh so since your wings are made of it, I don't think you'll be able to see it, but they are definitely there on our back," Aladdin finished with a definitive nod. He saw Alibaba sighed.

"Solomon did say that there would an additional ability to me, but to think he would give me wings and made of Rukh at that!" Alibaba groaned.

"You met Solomon?!" Aladdin shouted.

"Yeah. Well, not exactly meet, but his presence was there and we kind of talked a bit before he sent me back here to help you guys prevent this world from being returned to the Rukh," Alibaba explained. "Anyway, I don't think I could fly with the invisible wings. I've been trying since you said they were there, but I'm not even lifted an inch from the ground. What do you think its purpose is?" Alibaba asked Aladdin.

Aladdin looked at the other boy and said, "Let's try this. Solomon's Wisdom!" He found himself looking at Alibaba's body and saw something so shocking that it made him smile! He shut off the wisdom and grinned at Alibaba. "I think it affect your magoi. That Rukh wings are supplying you with endless magoi inside your body. Just like how a magi had unlimited supply of Rukh to order around, now, you have limitless supply of magoi! Isn't that awesome, Alibaba-kun?!"

Alibaba was shocked. "Limitless magoi?! Doesn't that mean that I could use my power for unlimited time?!"

"That's right. But, you need to remember, the limitless one is your magoi, not your energy. Fighting constantly would still affect your physical and mental. So, even if you would still have magoi to fight, if you did not pay attention to your body, then it would not be of any use," Aladdin explained.

"Ah, that's right. All right, Aladdin, thanks for the reminder," Alibaba nodded.

"No problem. Now, looks like the enemies are coming again. Can I leave the ground to you again, Alibaba-kun?" Aladdin asked as he smiled at his friend.

Alibaba grinned, "Leave it to me!"

Aladdin nodded and flew upwards, but then, he looked back at his friend and said, "Stay safe this time please, Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba looked at the other boy and smiled, "Yeah, I will!"

And so the war against David continued.

Xxxxxxxxxx

FINISH.

XXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: Thanks for reading! So, how was it?! Alibaba has wings! Well, he's not really an angel per se but since my plan was just to put some wings on my BOO, this works anyway! WOHOO!

P/s: This was inspired by a MAGI wallpaper I found at Google Image.


End file.
